Just Stay with Me
by haruhichisan
Summary: Berjanjilah, padaku kalau kita akan selalu bersama. Percayalah padaku, hanya itulah yang bisa ku ucapkan padamu. /bad summary/


**Just Stay with Me Chap : 1**

**Main Cast **: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun

**Other Cast : **Lee Hyukjae as Eunhyuk

Lee donghae as Donghae

Others Super Junior member

**Genre : ** Romance , Friendship, Hurt

**Ratting ** : T ( untuk chapter ini mungkin bisa naik nanti)

**Disclaimer : **Kyuhyun milik saya(?). Semua cast di FF ini milik Tuhan, dirinya sendiri, orang tua, super junior member, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja. Dan FanFiction ini seutuhnya milik saya

**Warning :** YAOI ( jika gak suka yaoi jgn di baca) Typos dimana-mana, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC

**Summary : ** Berjanjilah, padaku kalau kita akan selalu bersama. Percayalah padaku, hanya itulah yang bisa ku ucapkan padamu. /bad summary/

_Berjanjilah padaku, kalau nanti kita akan tetap bersatu selamanya. Tidak akan ada lagi yang memisahkan kita dari siapapun. Berjanjilah. _

Di pagi hari di sambut dengan, pagi yang cerah. Secerah dengan hatiku saat ini. Semoga saja akan terus selalu secerah ini.

" Kyu..Kyu.. bangun cepatlah kau tak ingin pergi kuliah? Bukankah kau ada kuliah pagi hari ini. " guman Ibu Kyuhyun

" ahh.. ne eomma aku, sudah bangun tunggulah dibawah. Aku akan segera mandi " jawab Kyuhyun yang masih saja setia dengan ranjang kasurnya

" Cepatlah! Jangan tidur terus, appa mu sudah menunggu di bawah. Dasar anak tak tau aturan! " sanggah Ibu kyuhyun

" aishhh! Ne, segera turun dari ranjang, mandi lalu sarapan pagi bersama eomma. " gumam Kyuhyun sambil mendesah kenapa orangtua taunya hanya mengatur saja.

" Ne, eomma dan appa tunggu kau di bawah. " jawab ibunya

" Pagi eomma appa, maaf telah menunggu lama eoh " gumam Kyuhyun sambil menarik bangku makannya untuk melaksanakan makan paginya

" yak! Dasar anak jaman sekarang orangtua yang malah disuruh menunggu. Ckck " omel heechul

" Sabarlah jagi, kau kan tau memang begitu sifat anakmu. " umbar Hangeng sambil menangkan anaknya

" anakmu juga! Itulah kenapa kau sering memanjakannya. Sampai dia besar kepala seperti ini" ucap Hecchul yang tak mau kalah

" aisssh! Eomma jangan kekanakanlah aku ini anak mu yang sangat tampan dan berprestasi . seharusnya membanggakan anakmu satu-satunya ini hehe " ucap kyuhyun sambil memamerkan senyuman kemenangannya

" Terserah apa katamu sajalah. Oh ya, nanti sore eomma dan appa mu akan berangkat ke Beijing lagi untuk mengurusi perusahaan disana. Maka dari itu, kau hati-hatulah di rumah. Jangan terlalu sering bermain games. "

" Hmm..aku menge..rti. Pergilah selagi ka..uu.. ingin pergi, aku kau memang itu mau…mu. " gumam kyuhyun sambil makan dan menjawab ucapan dari eommanya.

" Bukan begitu, Kyunnie kau kan tau eomma tidak bisa jauh dari appa mu. Betulkan ? hehe " Elak Heechul sambil memancarkan senyuman indahnya.

" Ya ya ya, aku tau ya sudah aku berangkat ke kampus dulu. Kabarkan aku bila kalian akan balik lagi kesini " sambil mengambil tas dan kunci mobil. Sambil berpamitan dan mengecup kedua pipi orangtuanya

**** skip time ****

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Siapa yang tidak tau perusahaan besar keluarganya. Ya, CHO's Family. Mungkin seluruh orang tau akan itu. Sangking terkenal perusahaan itu sampai-sampai akulah yang menjadi korbannya. Bahkan mereka rela, meninggalkan diriku lagi, di saat seperti ini.

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, di kabarkan mereka berdua akan pergi lagi. Baiklah memang itu mau mereka. Bisakah mereka mngerti diriku sedikit ?. dan biarkalah aku mencari kesenangku sendiri

" Eoh mana anak itu tumben sekali belum terlihat batang hidung " gumamnya dalam hati baiklah aku langsung masuk saja ke kelas lagipula , palingan bocah sok tampan itu sedang menggangu nonna nonna itu.

Suara kelas di penuhi oleh suara keributan, ya siapalagi kalau bukan wanita-wanita ini. Mereka bahkan rela melupakan harga diri mereka untuk menyatakan cintanya langsung kepada bocah itu.

Ayolah, mereka tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya lelaki ini.

" Kyu! Kyu! Hoi dari mana saja kau? Jam segini baru datang. Aku mendapatkan kabar baik, ku yakin kau menantikan ini haha" sambil memamerkan senyuman sok tampannya

" Baiklah, ladies biarkan aku duduk ya, lagipula kelas akan segera di mulai. Nanti akan ku hubungi kau lebih lanjut manis. " jawab Donghae dengan senyuman kemenangannya lagi.

" Yak! Kau, ini sok sekali. Sudah selesaikan semua ini cepatlah duduk aku muak melihat muka sok tampanmu. Minggir sana " gumamku wanita ini saja yang gampang tertipu oleh baru di kata manis saja, sudah berlebihan .

" Haha santai sedikitlah Kyu, kau kan tau aku senang bermain sejenak seperti ini. " ujar Donghae

" Ahhh.. lakukan sesukamulah, tapi kalau ada masalah. Ingat jangan bawa bawa diriku masuk kedalam permainanmu lagi. " bocah ini lebih tua dari ku tapi tingkah lakunya masih sama seperti anak kecil.

" Sopanlah, sedikit pada Hyungmu ini. Hmm, kau tau aku baru mendapatkan info baru tentang dirinya ku, yakin kau penasaran " ucapnya dengan sok stay cool

" Apa? Kau mendapatkan info baru tentangnya? Beri tahu aku Hyung.. " ucapku sambil memandangnya dengan serius

" Aku tahu. Tapi, aku masih kurang yakin denganmu. " jawab Donghae dengan muka yang sulit untuk ku tebak

" Aish.. yak! Beri tau aku lah hyung, kau kan tau aku sudah lama mencari infonya. Kenapa kau pelit sekali pada dongsaengmu eoh? " jawabku lantang kepadanya. Menginginkan sebuah kabar yang keluar dari mulutnya

" Baklah kita bahas nanti setelah pulang kampus. Lagipula, sekalian aku akan menjemput Hyukkie dulu. Baru kita berangkat bersama." jawabnya

" Baiklah, atur saja." Jawabku sambil memikirkan apa yang baru saja donghae hyung bicarakan. Apakah, benar dia telah mengetahui sebuah info baru? Orang yang selama ini ku cari. Yang ku nantikan.

-**kyuhyun POV END-**

** skip time **

Kini lelaki berrambut dark brown, ini sedang asik memainkan benda satu ini. Tak tahu lah kenapa Ia sangat, mengagumi benda mati seperti itu. Bahkan, Ia rela tak tidur semalaman hanya untuk berkencan sampai pagi hari dengan benda mati itu.

" Kenapa kau lama sekali jagiya? Hmm aku sudah menunggu lama. " ucap Donghae sambil memberikan ciuman selamat datang kepada kekasihnya

" Maaf, aku lupa Hae-ah kalau aku ada jam tambahan. Aisshh kenapa kau mencium di muka umum seperti ini malu di liat oleh orang lain. " sambung Eunhyuk dengan pancaran muka yang memerah. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja di cium kekasihnya di muka umum walaupun tidak separah biasanya.

" Biarlah, aku rindu padamu jagi-ah. Kau tau aku tak dapat, hidup tanpamu. Biarkanlah aku mencuri, ciuman di sore ini haha " jawab donghae

" Yak! Kalian berdua kalau ingin, mengumbar kemesraan jangan di muka umum tak punya malu sekali. Ckckck. " jawab Kyuhyun sambil memancarkan muka malasnya

" Hai, Kyuhyun. Sudah lama menunggu eoh kyu,? Maaf aku ada tambahan tadi hehe. Aish.. kenapa kau masih setia dengan benda matimu ini ah? Tak bosan ? " ucap seorang lelaki yang mempunyai senyuman khasnya

" Kau tahu, PSP ini sangat berharga bagi diriku hyung. Sudahlah jangan, banyak berkomentar. Kau tahu Aku an Donghae hyung menunggumu cukup lama. " ucap kyuhyun kesal

" Biarkan, saja Jagi~aah. Kau kan tahu Kyuhyun masih single mangkanya hanya berkencan dengan benda mati itu haha. Ayo cepat, kita akan makan malan bersama Kyuhyun. " ucap Donghae

" Aku lupa, Lets go chagi~ya haha. " jawab Eunhyuk

* * *

Sampai juga, di tempat yang di nantikan. Ya tempat Blue Caffe

" Kau ingin memesan apa Chagia~a? Kyu kau ingin memesan apa? " ucap donghae

" Terserahlah Hyung, aku sudah sangat lapar. " jawabnya

" Pilihkan aku menu yang seperti biasa Hae~ah " ucap Eunhyuk

" Baiklah, oh ya aku akan ke kamar kecil sebentar ya "

" Hmm iya iya " jawab Eunhyuk

Keduanya tidak ada yang memulai perbincangan, keduanya masih diam membisu setelah Donghae meninggalkan mereka sejenak.

" kyu.. " ucap Eunhyuk yang akhirnya memulai perbincangan antara mereka berdua

" Ne, hyung ada apa? "

" Kau tahu, minggu depan Ia akan balik kembali ke seoul. "

_Deg.. jantung kenapa saat Eunhyuk mengatakan ' Dia ' aku jadi mengingat dirinya._

" Dia..? dia siapa hyung aku ta..k.. mengerti " ucap ku

" Ku yakin, kau tau. Dia, ya dia adalah Hyung kesayanganmu Lee sungmin " jawab Eunhyuk tegas

_Tiba-tiba saja rasanya jantung ini. Saat mendengar namanya lagi, membuat hati ku sakit. Kenapa harus, dia lagi yang akan kembali kenapa.._

" Oh.. Sungmin hyung akan kembali lagi kesini ? ada acara apa dia kembali kesini. Apa dia tau, aku sudah bertahun-tahun menantikan kabarnya. Tetapi, hasilnya…nihil kau tau itu. " jawabku

" Aku tahu, tapi kenapa tak kau tanyakan dulu kepadanya. Datanglah saat dia kembali lagi ke seoul. Lagipula aku tahu, kau sudah lama menantikan ini. " sanggah Eunhyuk

Tiba –tiba Donghae datang, setelah Ia pergi sejenakkan, ke kamar kecil.

" Yayaya.. kenapa muka kalian tampak tegang hmm? Apa yang kalian bicarakan kenapa tak mengajakku? " Tanya Donghae

" Bukan apa-apa Hae-aah, kita makan dululah. Makanannya sudah siap. " ucap Eunhyuk sambil memamerkan gummy smile kepada kekasihnya

" Oke " Jawab Donghae dengan tenang

* * *

Apa, yang tadi Eunhyuk hyung katakana benar? Iya akan datang, kembali lagi kesini. Untuk apa Ia datang kemari lagi. Bukankah ini sudah tak ada artinya lagi..

Kenapa.. kenapa orang itu datang lagi kedalam kehidupanku. Bukankah, dulu dia dan aku sudah berjanji untuk bersama. Tetapi, ternyata itu semua di luar dari pemikiranku. Bukankah, aku hidup sudah cukup tenang? Kenapa dia, harus kembali lagi…

Apa, yang tadi Eunhyuk hyung katakana benar? Iya akan datang, kembali lagi kesini. Untuk apa Ia datang kemari lagi. Bukankah ini sudah tak ada artinya lagi..

_Biarkanlah, aku bisa menjalani ini sendiri dengan baik-baik saja. Tanpa dirinya aku yakin aku bisa. Tuhan… tolong kuatkan aku. _

**_ooo_**

**T**

**O**

**Be **

**Continue ? **

**Or**

**N**

**O**

**T**

**?**

**_ooo_**

* * *

**Apakah ini Chapter mau di lanjutkan? Menurut, kalian gimana Readers?**

**Please, no silent readers ya!^^**

**Maaf untuk typos nya ya..**

**Aku butuh komen/masukan dr kalian semua. See you again.. ^-^**

**~Gomawo~**


End file.
